Wishing on a star
by Forbezie
Summary: Molly can't cope with the lose of her mum, she see's a shooting star and makes a wish. She wakes up in a strange place and finds the last person she expected to find, but she couldn't be more happy. Set after 03x08
1. Chapter 1

**This kind of just popped into my head after watching series three of Ashes to Ashes.  
I not own Ashes to Ashes( wish I did mind...)**

Molly had just got out the shower, she walked into her room. She sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands sobbing. You couldn't think of how she was going to be able to cope without her, the woman who stopped her from being worried, or when she was upset and she comforted her. She missed her personally, but most she just missed her mum.

Evan heard her sobbing and knocked on the door. "Molls, you okay?" he asked through the door, Molly never answered. He walked into her room and saw that her head was now buried in her pillow. "Go... away... I want... to be a-alone." She whispered through sobs. Evan nodded, he couldn't help see the similarities between her and when Alex had lost her mum. "Okay scrap, get some sleep." He said over his shoulder as he left. Molly sat up and wiped her tears away. She glanced at her clock. "Quarter to eight..." She whispered to herself. It was mid December. It was a Friday night, Molly didn't go out much anymore, she felt more at peace when she was in a day dream or asleep dreaming. Most nights Molly dreamt about her mum and their memories together. But they were getting more distanced. It was a bit like she was forgetting her but she knew she could never forget her mum. She wanted to get some air to clear her head so she decided to go for a walk. She went into the lounge where Evan was sitting. "Evan I'm going for a walk..." He looked up to see Molly standing there with her coat already on. "I can come with you if you like?" He asked she smiled at him. "I'm fifteen. I'll be fine. It's not even eight yet." He nodded. She smiled and walked out.

Molly was in the park about half a mile from her house._ 'Middle of the city and they decide to put a park here' _she thought to herself. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Just as she opened her eyes a shooting star flew by. She smiled and closed her eyes. _'I want to see my mum again... Oh I would do anything to see her...'_ She smiled as she made that wish she knew it was a bit cliché but she didn't care she wanted to see her again. "There you are!" Evans voice shook her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry? I told you I was going for a walk..."

"Yeah, three hours ago... It's quarter to eleven. C'mon home." Molly nodded and followed him back home. She was getting a bit dizzy anyhow.  
When she got home she walked into the kitchen and got some aspiring. She smiled as she walked up stairs to her bedroom with a glass of water in her hand. There was something fizzing in it which was aspiring, Evan didn't know what it was. "scrap, what's in there." She looked down at the glass and smiled at him. "Aspiring."

She got to her room and walked to the window. She looked out and even through there was light pollution there was loads of stars everywhere. All she could see was star she looked away and then back again but they were gone. "What the..." She shook herself out of her thoughts and got into bed. She didn't bother to get changed, she went to sleep in her leggings and a baggy top. Just before she went to sleep she glanced at the clock 'eleven fifteen' it read. She let her head fall onto her pillow and fell asleep.

Molly woke startled from having a bad dream... She looked around her and saw it was still dark. Again she glanced at the clock it was only half past one, she hadn't slept very long. She sighed and buried her head back into her pillow realised that she wasn't in bed she was on a sofa... She stood up and walked to the window. The streets looked different totally different, then she realised she was in a flat. She was being as quiet as she could, trying not to wake up who's ever house it was. One question kept popping into her head... _'Where the hell am I?'_

Suddenly the light turned on and Molly tensed up. She could get done for trespassing or breaking and entering. She slowly turned around and went she saw who was in front of her she fainted and hit the floor with a thud. The woman rushed over to her and lifted her head. "No. No, no, no. You can't be here, h-how... How are you here?"

Molly started to come round realising her headache was still there. She realised she was in someone arms. She saw who it was again and hugged her. "Mum... Mum you were..." Molly couldn't finish her sentence but felt Alex hug her back. "I know Molls. I know."

**I hope it was good please let me know...**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly and Alex had spoken most the night. Alex had told Molly that she had chosen to stay with Gene instead of going with the rest of her friends. "Why didn't you go mum?" Molly asked, confused.

"Few reasons, I knew I was already... in your time and Gene needed someone there for him. Even if he won't admit it."

"Mum..? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I am now. I was so upset the day of your funeral mum, and now I am with you again. I don't want to lose you again mum..."

"I don't want to lose you again neither."

Molly and Alex fell asleep on the sofa at about four in the morning they were talking for about three hours. Her mum told her more details about the Railway Arms, which happened a couple of months ago. Molly woke first to a loud banging at the door. It was still dark and she couldn't see anything she began to think it was a dream. Then she realised she was asleep in someone's arms. She looked up and smiled at her mum, it wasn't a dream she really was in 1981 with her mummy.

Then she remembered the banging on the door as it grew louder. "All right. All right." She was just about to stand up when a deep voice started talking through the door. She glanced at the clock. "It's only six fifteen..." She mumbled to herself.

"Bolly! Open up. DI bloody Drake. Open up!" _'Bolly? Who's Bolly?' _Molly thought. "Bolls."

"Mum, Mum someone' at the door..."

"Answer it will you please Molls?" Alex asked half asleep. Molly nodded and went to the door. "Bolly Crying out loud answer the door!"

"Oh just wait will you!" Molly shouted back. "I'm getting the key."

"Who are you you're not Bolly." The man said on the other side of the door as Molly opened it. Gene looked shocked as he looked at Molly she looked so much like Alex. "Yep yer definitively not Bolly."

"And who's Bolly? Do you want DI Alex Drake?" Molly asked. Gene nodded Molly lead the way in. "Mum there's a man for you. Wait what's your name again?"

"Gene"

"Oh... okay come on in..." Molly said turning to her mum. "Mum its Gene..."

"Gene... It's... what six fifteen? What do you want?" She asked walking over to him kissing his cheek.

"Nice to see you too, Bolls."

"It is nice to see you but no seriously what do you want this early?"

"I drove past saw your light was one, saw the time, wanted to see you were okay."

"Oh okay yeah I'm fine oh and I would like you to meet, Molly."

"Hello, sorry I shouted at you through the door, so I'm Molly and that's my mum."

"Kind of figured that out. Bolls I though you couldn't see her again. 2008 and eight thing."

"I know but hang on, I got shot and woke up here then I went home for three months then came back here but this time I was dead. What was your reason?"

"I don't know it was mid December and a Friday. It had been 3 months since your funeral and I wasn't coping very well... I saw a shooting star and said I would do anything to see you one last time... Maybe it worked..."

"A bit cliché Molls." Molly nodded but couldn't think what else it could be. "Molls how's Evan,"

"Wait Evan White?" Gene asked Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud Gene have you not figured it out yet? Alexandra Price... she is me. Evan my godfather then when I had Molly he was her godfather. In 2008 Evan's Molly's godfather. That's why I was so close to him..."

"Wait! You've seen Evan in this time?" Molly asked.

"Yeah why does that surprise you?" Alex asked.

"Because each day since you were in a coma I got these tapes with your voice on for the first few months it was about what I can gather my grandparents and you mentioned Evan... I even got them when you past."

"What? You got my recordings? All of them? Well I guess I was talking to you in a way it doesn't matter."

"Mum! You finally got to my birthday! You've seen me again! Remember you said we would blow the candles out together." Molly said and Alex laughed.

"Wait. Wait wait. Bolls you were shot on your daughter's birthday what twisted up plonk would do that?!" Gene asked shocked.

"Arthur Layton..."

**Again I hope this was okay, please tell me, and please review...  
To be contiued**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is short!**

"Oh now get I it!" Gene said.

"Seriously, I have own you for nearly four years and now you finally know why I hate him so."

"Mum, what do you mean have you encountered him to?"

"Yes, Molls, first case here actually."

"Oh anyone else you met?"

"Not now Molls. Gene, where are you going?"

"Home report for work at nine, Bolls."

"What? I usually come in at eight!"

"I know but Bolls, you've got your daughter to look after!"

"I'm fifteen I can look after myself!"

"Nonetheless, you don't have a school to go or anything!"

"I didn't go to school much anymore anyway, I couldn't."

"Okay Molls. I'll be work at eight okay!"

"Fine I'll see you later, Bolls, Miss Molly."

"See you,"

"Bye!"

Alex went into her room and gestured Molly to follow her, Molly followed her into her room and sat on the bed. "You need some clothes, you can't very well go around in2008 clothes now can we?"

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Of course I haven't! You on the other hand look at your hair it's long and brown."

"Like yours then. But my clothes are like the eighties."

"I know but it's dirty why is it dirty?"

"I went for a walk, I got a headache, and didn't bother to change"

"Okay well change into this, there's no point going back to bed, we need to be in work in about an hour."

"No you need to at work in an hour, what am I going to do?"

"Come to work."

* * *

Evan woke up early and went into see molly. She was in her bed he went over to her, she actually looked peaceful, her breathing was shallow. He shook her and she didn't wake up. He started to panic and turned her over. Her body was limp but nonetheless she was alive. He shook her some more and her head just rolled to the side.

"Molly, Wide up. Scrap!"

Molly didn't respond, she was just lead there motionless. It remembered him of Alex lying in her hospital bed.

He transported her to hospital and she was just lead her they did tests and they said she was in a coma. The only thing was nothing had happened to cause it just happened out of the blue.

"Has she had anything wrong with her recently?" A doctor asked she was the doctor in charge of Molly.

"She had a headache yesterday, that's all."

"That must be it then, something has happened in her brain, we're not sure what just yet, but we don't know what will happen either, I'm very sorry Mr White."

Evan went into Molly's room and looked at her for a while, just watched her, 'it shouldn't have happened to her, she shouldn't have lost her mum too and now this.'

Evan felt so sorry for her, it was exactly like what had happened to Alex. Evan went home and tried to sleep he was woken not long after by his phone going off. "I'm very sorry to call you so late, something terrible has happened to Miss Molly Drake. We need you to come to hospital as soon as possible. Thank you"


End file.
